1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle of an adhesive-tape cutter able to accommodate articles, particularly to one composed of a lower front cover and a lower rear shell which can be disassembled from each other or assembled together to form an accommodating space for placing articles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional adhesive-tape cutter 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a handle frame 11, a blade base 12, a roller 13, an adhesive-tape roll holder 14 and a blade 15. The handle frame 11 has a handle 111 fixed under and a fixing base 112 fixed on the upper side. The fixing base 112 has its front side provided with an elastic press plate 113 and one lateral side provided with a side plate 114 extending upward for the blade base 12, the roller 13 and the adhesive-tape roll holder 14 to be positioned thereon, with the blade 15 assembled on the blade base 12. Thus, after an adhesive-tape roll (not shown) is assembled on the adhesive-tape roll holder 14 of an adhesive-tape cutter 10, the adhesive tape on the adhesive-tape roll can be drawn outward and inserted through the gap between the roller 13 and the blade base 14 to be used in packing.
However, the handle 111 of the conventional adhesive-tape cutter 10 is formed integral with the handle frame 11; therefore, it has no other functions except being held by a user during carrying out packing work. It is indeed a pity not to make use of the interior space of the handle 111 of the conventional adhesive-tape cutter 10, which after properly designed, some necessary articles, such as an art knife, a marker and the like, can be placed therein.